FERALtech
by Raijkoumaru Blue Wolf Nephilim
Summary: In the future the planet, Neo-Terra, has become a contested ground for three factions: the Lupus Star International Agency, the High Dragon Andromeda Corporation, and the Hunter's Moon Clan. For two long years the three waged a monstrous battle. But when the Lupus Star forms an alliance with the Hunter's Moon, Neo-Terra is going to turn into an all-out war for total domination. RIS


**Chapter 1 – Infiltration and the arrival**

"Doctor…. Is she and the pup alright?"

"The pup's fine, but unfortunately…. I'm sorry."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Sheba's squadron was ambushed by Andromeda forces. They manage to beat them but she got pinned."

"What do you mean "pinned"?"

"…. She was impaled by a Plasma Spear that was that pinned her… to the ground."

"…."

"But she impaled in such a way that she alive when she shouldn't be. The spear has a broad dual pronged head that if we try to pull it out it will split her in two. But on top of that she gave birth to your pup and she still alive if you wish to speak to her. Which isn't going to be long."

Khaiam the Alpha officer of the FERALtech Lycan squadrons walked forward. The other troops and medics stepped aside as he pass by. Khaiam then kneel down to the broken body of his wife. The medics managed to bandage the laser wounds. But it all just for show; the energy blasts were a compound mixture that temporally stopped the any lycan's high speed regeneration factor. But Sheba received too many wounds that weren't going to heal soon.

"How do you feel?"

She smiled gently. "I feel fine…."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No"

"G-Good." Khaiam said his voice almost breaking as he clasped her wolfen hand into his.

"Khaiam, love our pup and train him up in the FERALtech program… to be like…." Sheba's smile faded, her eyes became hollow, and her body still.

Khaiam stood on a cliff at the sunrise with his lycan pup wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey." He said gently, the pup's eyes opened slightly.

"My wife, your mother, is gone to be with Yehoshua and his father."

The pup wimped as if he understood what was told. It is said that pups and their mothers have a connection that they can know what happened to the other. Khaiam's eyes burned with tears.

"…. I can almost hear her calling me. "Come quickly Khaiam its SO BEAUTIFUL WHERE I AM!"" Khaiam's voice began to break as his tears ran down his face.

Khaiam then calmed himself.

"But rest now, everything is going to be alright…. Kaim." Khaiam said softly and kissed his son Kaim. The planets sun began to warm them from the night air.

**26 Years Later:**

_Fear; There's fear among other emotions below us._

The red light in the cargohold of the troopship turned orange and the whole squadron tensed up. Kaim, the Alpha wolf officer of the FERALtech Lycan squadrons, gave the order for them to don their black oxygen masks that are made for their wolfen nose and mouth.

_Fear; fear attracts the fearful, the strong, the weak, the innocent, the corrupt. Fear, fear is my ally._

The ramp opens to the rushing air. The orange light turns green. Kaim race and leaped out with the rest of his wolfen brothers following. His he could only hear beating of his heart, racing on the pure adrenaline rush of the descent. Kaim turned his head to see the others catching up with him. One gave him a thumbs up. He must be that new-blood. After landing with blue laser chutes dissolved back to their XL survival packs. So the other hostile factions wouldn't find and know they landed here and try to follow their scent. Kaim checked his Hologram CPC; they seemed to have landed in the tall grassland area. This part of the planet is territory of the rogue Andromeda Corporation that came to Neo-Terra two years ago.

"Straight line; let's move." Kaim stated as the techno dark armored Lycans moved in single file, to avoid land mines.

**After two hours of marching, objective reached:**

Kaim held up his hand to signal his company to crouch lower and take cover.

Approximately two hundred yards out was an Andromeda factory. Part of which is pumping the natural fossil fuels of the area out of the ground. Kaim looked through his telescopic binoculars. Upon zooming in there was armored reptilian soldiers patrolling the outer premises, then looked upward to the snipers sitting on places of the structure like vultures searching for prey.

Kaim signaled for them to activate their camouflages. All the lycan donned the imaging masks. The masks were made to fit the contour their wolf faces. The masks had photoreceptors that could cycle through three visions. Thermal, this detected humans and wildlife. Electro shows mechanical units such as Andromeda's corps. And finally the Camoutech, which detects other beings, units, and equipment when cloaked. The Lycans pressed a switch on there wrists, and they disappeared in a crackle of electricity.

The factory like many Andromeda installations has a center brain called the NEXUS. This controls all of the machines from the Processing area to the laser turrets that litter the place. Take it out and the factory will be secured in no time.

But that was the summary of the objective. The hard part is ACTUALLY get to the NEXUS and shut it down.

**Five minutes later**.

Walking the corridor was an Andromeda Hunter unit. By its appearance it is a gray Dragonkin with four legs like a reptilian centaur clad in a black armor with green neon armor plates that hummed slightly. The seeker stopped to the sound of something clanging against metal. He failed to notice the vent above being removed quietly.

SNAP!

The Hunter fell hard to the floor. Lycan crew deactivated their camouflage, to save power. As they stuffed the lifeless seeker into the ventilation duct Kaim activated his comlink.

"We are in McLaren."

"Ok just go down the corridors." McLaren instructed.

McLaren was the team's technology operator. Usually he fancies himself as a "hacker". He was positioned outside out of sight. He hand a hologram laptop that had a cord run to a hole in the wall where the wires were linked to the mainframe. There for it gave him control over the desired workings of the plant.

The team with there Rogue SMGs ready made their way down the one way corridors. They came to a three-way crossing of passages. "Go to the left." They turned and followed down until McLaren said for them to stop.

"What wrong?" Kaim asked silently.

"A security team is moving to your current position from behind. Just up ahead is a wall vent that will lead to the level where the Nexus is on." McLaren instructed trying to his volume to a minimum.

The security team marched down the hallway not noticing the claws disappearing from the vents grates. Kaim signal for them to follow the duct to the level above.

After a long and cramped path up through the vent Kaim kick the grate out and the team followed out. "Not much further; it's just around the corner." The squadron rounded the corner and stopped in front of a large access to the NEXUS chamber. Their was a console on the door. "McLaren, were here but there is a biometric access-denial system, can you hack into it?" Kaim asked.

"Yes, but you and your team better lock and load."

"Why?" Kaim asked again.

"Because the console's system has a switch that will alert the whole place that the factory that the NEXUS chamber is being breached by an unknown authorization and when I do this they will come for you and the person who's doing the hacking which is me." McLaren said regrettable.

"Can't you override the alert system first so it won't send out the warning?" asked hoping for a good answer.

"I can, but unfortunately we don't have the time."

"Okay, just get the door open we will handle the rest."

"Godspeed."

Kaim turn to his team. "Alright, my brothers, we'll have the entire base coming our way as well as McLaren's position. Lock and load." Kaim stated and the Lycans to defensive positions.

When McLaren began to hack into the console system, the alert went through out the factory.

With his heightened hearing kaim could detect the sounds of the security forces coming down the corridors.

"The access will be opened in less than minute. Be ready." McLaren said as he neared finishing.

The door came open and the team rushed inside narrowly missing the security force's energy blasts.

The NEXUS is a table size black sphere with green tubes around it. Kaim put down his weapon and leap up to the NEXUS. He carefully pulled out the first green tube and tossed it at one of his comrades below who put it in a duffel bag."They're cutting a door way." Kaim looked behind him to see sparks of the cutting laser forming a line slowly up the door. Kaim quickly finished one half to the sphere and moved to the other half.

The cutting laser final reached back to the corner from where it started. Kaim tossed the final tube to his comrade. The room was thrusted into darkness. Kaim leaped down just as the door fell down and the security forces stormed in and quickly surrounded the Lycan squadron. They ordered them to raise their hands and surrender. Kaim and his team raised their hands high – and dropped two orbs that beeped.

"DETONATORS!"

The six LSNA transport ships landed outside of the factory. Lycan troops stormed out shooting toward the remaining Andromeda troops. Some lycan troops mauled the enemy troops at top speed with their claws and teeth.

Once the area was secure Khaiam, now the Leader of LSIA, walked into the entrance where his son's team stood waiting. Kaim's fur and armor was covered in splashes of gore and grime. He smells of smoke. Khaiam smirked at his son.

"Detonators?"

"Detonators."

"And the NEXUS?" Khaiam asked

"In the duffel bag as you ordered" Kaim gestured to the Lycan who held it up grinning.

Khaiam nodded. "Let's talk for a bit."

Wolfen Father and son walked out in the grass lands ways. By the distance they went his father wish to talk to him privately.

"We have received word for the Hunter's Moon clan for the peace agreement we extended to them."

"And what did they say, Dad?" Kaim inquired.

"The clan leader agreed to it and wishes to form an alliance against the HDAC." Khaiam replied.

"That's very good."

"Life altering for a yautja clan to make a coalition with us. But there is a catch." Khaiam sighed.

"Oh?"

"The clan leader wishes to personally observe us to see if we worthy to be join with. She will be coming to our base. " His father stopped and sat on a boulder.

"Dad, I don't wish to complain. But, isn't it part of the reason why we all join this agency is to avoid scrutiny?"

"Yes, we evaded scrutiny only to have it track us down all the way out here to this world in another form. But in this case this will be an edge for. We and the Hunter's Moon clan leader realize we both will have twice the territory of Neo-Terra. That we will share resources to final get the HDAC off the Planet." Khaiam explained.

"So when will she arrive?" Kaim asked.

"She will arrive at our HQ in four days. So we all have to prepare for them. I'm sure you are get ready for this, Kaim?" Khaiam asked his son.

"Yes my father I have did as you ask." Kaim replied to his father in Yautjan. Part of the preparation for the clan leader arrival is to speak their language fluently. This took many hours to achieve.

Khaiam nodded in approval. The Pilot contacted them that they are ready to go and they returned as the factory began to detonate from the Kaim's team's timebombs they installed so the HDAC can not even rebuild it in the future.

**Four days later at sunrise:**

All in LSIA's Home base, Pathfinder, were outside at the landing pad awaiting their honored guest's Arrival. To make sure they make their guests feel at home, Khaiam ordered all personnel to leave their weapons and armor in their quarters and don their ceremonial uniforms.

Khaiam and Kaim waited just inside the access leading to the landing pad. The both were wearing long dark coats that fitted to their muscular wolfen bodies. They wore their medals and other insignias that the received in the agency's service.

"Lord Khaiam, they have just landed." The advisor came beside the two.

The three walked out to the pad and stood at attention with their arms behind their backs. The yautja clan shuttle open and lowered the ramp at the bottom. First the female guards came out lining equally on both sides of the ramp. Then a large female yautja walked down, followed by another tall female, then a male then two more female guards. As they approached the three bowed.

"Welcome clan leader, Dun'shau, we are all honored to have your presence here." Khaiam hailed in yautjan.

"Thank you we are honored also from this chance for an alliance with you." Dun'shau responded in English.

"Please let us escort you and your company inside." Khaiam offered and the Lycans led VIPs into the base.

**Sunset:**

Khaiam and his son Kaim rested in the longue area. They were both fatigued for the tour they gave the clan leader. After they finally showed them where they will be staying they finally could exhale in relief, or so to speak. But they both know that their work to impress is just beginning.

"_For two years Neo-Terra as seen many battles. The HDAC are relentless in their ambition to dominate the planet for its resources. I've dedicated my life to better the LSIA with new advanced technology to enhance our fight against the HDAC._

_And now this alliance with the yautja clan Hunter's Moon we are trying to form – I fear this is the beginning of a big change for all of us – for better and for worst."_

-Memoirs of the Chief of Technology. March 22, 2069


End file.
